War Of Love
by Angeliquee
Summary: When Sebastian and Ciel get in a mix with the demon society over there love for echother They end up creating a war for there love. Will there Love strive or will it end in disaster, And sum how in the mess Ciel finds out Something Sebastian has never told him before.
1. The Beginning

**"Its time to awake Ciel" Sebastian says this as he pulls the curtains open, practically blinding me. I quickly pull the blankets up and over my head, grumbling "Sebastian - why must you disturb me so early' I can hear him chuckle with amusement. " Are you still sleepy?" "Of course I am you fool! you had me up all night." I look over at Sebastian and i can see the hunger in his eyes. Its so powerful I started to blush. "Even as a demon you have a temper" Sebastian says with a chuckle and I was so frustrated that i said a little to loud "Im going back to sleep!" I plop in my bed and curl up in my thick blankets making sure i wasn't facing Sebastian. It was quiet for what seemed forever when my bed suddenly sinks down and when i turn to look whats going on Sebastian is laying in my bed with me . "What do you think your doing in my bed" i starts to kick him only to find him in the same spot, when he says "if your not awake then why should i be." i grumbled and hissed at him before going back to my corner "Your lucky my hips hurt." Sebastian suddenly grabs my hips and starts to rub them "Shall i massage them?" My face starts to heat up again. I was embarrassed and frustrated. *Tsk* "Idiot.. you don't need to, i swear your like taking care of a lost kitten" I start to laugh from the image of Sebastian. Until i look at him and he's smiling with a grin. When i stopped laughing Sebastian says amusingly " As I do recall you were my helpless little kitten for the night" I could see he was enjoying my embarrassment. I st-udder"That was for your- birthday..." Sebastian licks his lips seductively and say"It definitely was a feast" i then smirk up at him as my eyes start to glow " A painful feast. But i do plan on making you hurt so bad that you become bed written for a while." i can see Sebastian eyes glow to and he has s smirk on his face. "that sounds very adventurous" " Indeed" I kiss Sebastian seductively until i could tell he was aroused. When I break away out of breath i climb out of bed and leave Sebastian behind. I head forwards my closet wiggling my booty as much as possible. My night shirt was short enough so with each sway he got a lil view of my booty. when i twirled around to face him he was laying nude in my sheets propped up on his elbow looking at me as prey. My heart was racing like crazy and my face was bright red. "You don't plan to leave me like this do you...master" Sebastian had whispered this with a husky voice. I smile at him "15 sound good to you?" he replies fast "ill only need 2" in seconds I was in him embrace in seconds and our tongues dancing to our rythem. Some how i knew this was going to be longer than 15 and i have no intention of Denying.**

 **2 Hours Later ( _HA HA!)_**

 **Im in Sebastians embrace laying in the bed when i tried to get up i felt a sharp ace in my hips and lower back. I start to grumble and give Sebastian an irritated look to only find him rubbing his own hips and grumbling. I start to laugh hystaricully. "well then, looks like your finally feelin the after fun effect." Sebastian gives me an irritated and i start to laugh again Yess i finally got him back.** **I could see Sebastian was irritated , so i give him a gentle kiss and get out of bed to get dressed. When i picked out my outfit i look at Sebastian and he was staring out the window." Its cloudy, most likly going to rain." I say trying to get his attention. he had such a irritated expression but when he looks at me he smiles and says "Indeed but we still can have a picnic if you would like, plus it might help waken you." I give him an irritated look "fool i am awake and soar thanks to you" Sebastian then pops out of bed and starts to walk out when he says "once you manage to get ready I'll be in the rose garden" before i could reply he took his leave "Idiot! how the hell do i work these buttons on my shirt" I fondle my buttons a few more minuets before I call Meyrin in only to find that she dosnt respond right away and when she does she's out of breath and her dress covered in blood. I run over to her "Meyrin! whats going on... is that your blood!" I dint see any major wounds on her when she finally shakes her head im some what relived but i knew something wasn't right about this. I demanded to know "Whats going on" She takes a sign and says "Sebastian dint want to let you know he thought he could handle it himself... he don't want to worry you.." I give her an irritated expression as my eyes turn red. "whats happening" i could see she was scared from me but i needed to know. "Sebastian is trying to fight them off..." "Who off!?" "Theres 40 maybe even 50 men outside trying to get to you.. they were talking about unclean and forbidden love." My eyes grew wide and i start to shake. "It cant be.." Mey-rin is looking at me confused. "Mey-rin get me dressed fast along with bring me my weapon i have to end this." I some how knew exactly who was out there and that is why Sebastian was so irritated. I never thought it would turn out this bad. Mey-rin finishes dressing me and hands me my weapon. I run outside to face this war and destruction. As i stand out side I see sebastians eyes automatically lock on mine. He was surrounded by demons Mey-rin had joined back into the war helping Finny and Bard. Pluto was howling and setting them to fire. I was in such shock i had just stood there and watched shaking. One of the men with a evil grin on is face started walking towards me. And somehow he snapped me back to reality, I needed to stay strong, and not relies on Sebastian I am determined to protect myself today. I lifted my gun and pulled the trigger.  
**


	2. The Meet Of The King

With a big bang echoing through the surroundings, the bullet hit the demon straight between his eyes making him fly backwards, and dropping dead.

When i look over at Sebastian i can see him smiling as in approval . When i look at everyone else i realized they all stopped fighting. I stood straight up

and strong as I whistled to Pluto. He quickly jumped and landed beside me letting me on his back. When i was settled he jumped and landed in the

small circle which Sebastian , Mey-rin, Bard and Finny were in. The demons had moved a few feet back so i could land. When we hit the ground i was welcomed with a

sweet kiss from Sebastian as we pulled away slowly he tug-ed on my lower lip and smiled. My face was no doubt beet red. I think he did that on purpose an when i look

to the crowd i could see irritated looks on everyone's face and it made me laugh. When I stop my self an look at them all ..."What are you filthy rats doing here?" I could

hear Ts-ks and grumbles in the crowd when a man starts to walk towards us. All the demons were suddenly bent over and bowing. The rat to the left of us had dark hair

and a fierce voice." _*grumble*_ You wont even bow to the king! you really are fools." i chuckle and kick him so he is now laying on the ground. " And your the fool who

follows a king that only wants destruction an death of you." When i look back the strange man is standing before me. He was bold and had a white beard with a lavish

nice trimmed tail coat. I look at him and his ugly wrinkled face and say " And...who are you?". He hackes before saying "I am the king of the demon society Mr Adonias

Vadim, and im here to destroy you" An I see a smile as he finishes.

 _(Hi my wonderful reader im sorry so short chapter just been busy ill try an add more soon ) (REVIEW )_


	3. A Twist & Entrance

"I am going to destroy you." i smile with amusement "well see" Adonias looks at Sebastian. "My My Adidas (before Sebastian became Sebastian) or should i say son , You have grown into such a disgrace." I look at Sebastian as in what they he talking about? "Father im surprised you would show such a hideous face in front of me" Adonias glares at Sebastian " You will regret saying that. You would be so much more dignity if you had not ran off with this buffoon" I could see Sebastian Glaring harder now as if he wanted to rip his own fathers head off. *Sebastian removes his glove an smack his father* " Don't speak so rudely about my husband. Know your place" Sebastian kicks his dad in the face making him fly backwards. When the king lands he wipes the faint blood coming from his cheek. " your strong but..*King charges at Sebastian* You could of been stronger if you stayed with ME!" Right before he touched my love a shimigami weapon had came flying between the to separating them . As a squeal said "Sebby!" when i look over i see Grell. I give him an irritated glare. " And what do you think your doing here?" He then gives an evil smile " Ill have you know im not the only one here" I look at him for answers but reapers start appearing. *William,Ronald,Alan, Eric and Sascha Appear* I could see Sebastian was even more annoyed when William says " We are not here for you . Instead we are here for the death of Adonias an sum of his friends." I look at confused "Are you saying your on our side?"

he gives me an irritated look "No . My wife (Grell) pointed out that if you lost i would end up having over time and I don't need anymore of that so im simply here to stop this." Grell Start to blush before he wraps his arms around William and gives him a big kiss "Oh William your just too sweet" William fixes his glasses with a blush on his face. Anyway can we get this thing on the rode I am a busy Reaper." I smile " yes we can but i dint know you to were a thing .. Honestly good luck an make sure he stays away from whats mine." He nods and We charge at the Demons .

 ** _(Hey Guys another short chapter indeed but the next one will be along one promise! I hope you like de little twist i did in the story Review_**


	4. The Battle!

Grell soars through the air, flips an lands on a demons shoulders. He places his hands on the demons head and all you can hear is the demons fearful cry before Grell rips his head off. My eyes went wide with horror, and my stomach dropped from the smell and sight of blood. I cover my nose, to stop me from vomiting. I knew i was never good at handling blood. Everyone starts to charge at echother. Me and Sebastian were on one side of the land and the Hell King on the other. Sebastian kneels down beside me. "Are you okay?" I look out and see Pluto biting and tackling the demons. All I could smell was rotten flesh and see the blood be splashed to the grass. I look over and see Sebastian looking over at me worried eyes. I realize how low my immunity to blood really was. Some how i have to stand strong for the people that are fighting for me. I begin to stand leaning against my cane for support. I nod at Sebastian but he just shakes his head. Suddenly a loud belly full laugh echos through the surroundings, when i look over it was the Hell King.

"Well,well,well, I see that you don't like blood. He-he" He begins to charge at us. "That truly a shame because im going to be covering you in it" Sebastian steps in front of me punching the King in his face, making him soar backwards. I grumble " Your dad pisses me off". Adonias licks the little of blood that fell from his lip before charging at us again. I move forward charging at him at the same time and kick him in his face. I knew there was no way i was going to watch everyone fight for me and me doing nothing. This time im going to protect my family. (Referring to Phinny, Mey-Rin,Bard,Pluto, and Sebastian.) When the king stands up right from my blow i yell "If you want a fight than fight me. King on King!" Sebastian gasps with his eyes wide and i know he disagrees, but im not backing down not now. Adonias Gives me a shocked face till it turns to a smile. He begins to clap."My,my i really underestimated you. I thought you were going to hide behind my son and let all your little friends do the hard work while you watch." I sneer at him . "No, im not a low life like you." I begin to charge at him sliding under from his punch and kicking him in the face, making him soar in the sky. As he behinds to fall i kick him in the chest making him fly into a tree. Sebastian smiles and gives me an improving smile and helps the others fight.

The King begins to stand from the big blow as dirt spreads through out were he landed. I smile at him and he starts to charge at me again. I starts to swing but he blocks it and nails me in the gut. I drop from the sudden blow,and I grip onto my gut. I cough and when the King raises his foot to kick me I grab it and pull him up making him fall.I rise shaking and grab both his legs and begin to spin. As I pick up speed i release him making him fly into a large rock that was around the area. The King now had blood dripping from his head and i could see he was relatively weakening from my blows. The King wipes the small stream coming from his head before he sneers at me. I cant help but smile back. I never expected being a demon could be so entertaining. He begins to charge at me but before he reaches me he disappears. I get wide eyed when something nails me in the back of my head and i drop to the ground. Sebastian appears behind his dad with wide eyes and a pissed face before everything goes black.


End file.
